love_thy_neighborfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Love Got to Do With It?
What's Love Got to Do With It? begins the first season of the sitcom Love Thy Neighbor. The show revolves around the daily lives of diner owner Hattie Mae Love and her family and friends, particularly at Hattie's restaurant, The Love Train Diner. Synopsis Hattie has become fed-up with her grandson Danny leeching off of her. Luckily for her he is able to successfully receive a position at the internet design firm Beagal and Steve; Uncle Floyd discovers Linda's husband out with another woman. Plot Hattie Mae Love starts off the day in the simple Atlanta home that she and one of her husbands bought some time ago. Hattie and her daughter, Linda, are arguing about Linda's unemployed, adult son, Danny, who is sleeping on Hattie's couch. Hattie thinks Linda is too soft on Danny, and she doesn't want him staying with her. A little while later, Lionel, Linda's husband and Floyd show up at the house. Lionel informs Linda that he has to work late, which prompts Hattie to accuse of him of lying and cheating. Later, Floyd is at the apartment building where, as superintendent, he has to collect everyone's rent. First he runs into Sam, who tries to slink out of the apartment since he does not yet have his rent money. As Sam leaves for work, Drew, Sam's neighbor across the hall (and also his co-worker) comes out of her apartment. She gives Floyd her half of the rent check, and tells him that her roommate, Crystal, has the other half. Drew tells Floyd he's welcome to go into the apartment to ask Crystal for her half. As Floyd heads in, he sees Crystal sitting in Lionel's lap, obviously being intimate with Linda's husband. As Crystal goes into the other room to get the check for Floyd, Lionel begs Floyd not to tell Linda about his affair. Floyd agrees not to tell Linda, under one condition: that Lionel tell Linda himself by the end of the day. Crystal returns and tells Floyd that she has to bring him the check later in the day. Floyd gives Crystal until the end of the day to take care of her business, reiterating to Lionel that he is being held to the same schedule. Back at Hattie's house, Drew and Sam drop by to surprise Danny on their lunch break. They have good news: Someone's been fired from their workplace. This revelation means there is a potential opening for Danny. Danny is feeling rejected and sad, and at first, he refuses the interview. Drew and Sam finally convince him to shape up, put on a suit, and come with them to the office. Later, at the Love Train, Floyd is having trouble keeping his secret about Lionel, and he confesses to Hattie. After hearing the news, Hattie wants Floyd to call Crystal over to the diner. She finds out that Crystal is already on her way over with the rent check and Hattie tells Floyd that Linda is on her way to the diner as well. They revel in the their new found setup to expose Lionel. Just then, Lionel walks into the diner, followed by Linda. Before Lionel has a chance to say a word to his wife, Hattie lets it all out. As Lionel denies it and tries to convince Linda that Hattie is lying, Crystal walks in with her rent check. Anger ensues, as Linda and Crystal realize they're both being played. Crystal ends the relationship immediately, and Linda tells Lionel it's over. After an initial bout of excitement, Hattie realizes that Linda will be moving in with her, and tries to persuade her to change her mind about Lionel, to no avail. Later that evening, as Hattie and Linda are closing up the diner and discussing Linda's impending move to Hattie's house, Danny joins them with good news: That he got the job. Episode Cast Main Cast * Patrice Lovely as Hattie * Kendra C. Johnson as Linda * Palmer Williams Jr. as Floyd * Andre Hall as Danny * Jonathan Chase as Sam * Darmirra Brunson as Drew Guest Cast * Randy J. Goodwin as Lionel * Kiara Belen as Crystal Quotes Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Guests